


A King Never Dies

by agdhani



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cryptic word at a graveside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King Never Dies

“You shouldn’t be here, luv…it’s not healthy…”

John did not look at Mrs. Hudson, knowing she spoke the truth. “I don’t care,” he murmured. He came to the grave site often. Sometimes every day. It couldn’t be helped. He felt lost, alone, empty without Sherlock. “This is all that’s left…”

“He wouldn’t want this. He’d want you to live…”

His head shook. He had lost friends, but this was different. There was no living without Sherlock.

Mrs. Hudson patted his shoulder affectionately. “You know…a king never dies…just sleeps.”

John looked at her quizzically then, wondering what she meant by that.


End file.
